


Startprobleme

by Schattenspieler



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Control, Greed-ler weis nicht was er falsch macht, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mindfuck, Once-ler leidet, Verlustängste
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenspieler/pseuds/Schattenspieler
Summary: Greed-ler hat eine völlig andere Lebensauffassung und Wahrnehmung als Once-ler. Schon seit langer Zeit, hat Greed-ler als ein Teil von Once-ler in ihm geschlummert. Doch erst mit dem gefällten Truffulabaum konnte Greed-ler so mächtig werden, um seine eigene Personifizierung zu bilden und sich von Once-ler abzuspalten. Anders als Once-ler hat er nie gelernt ein eigener Mensch zu sein und vor allem denkt Greed-ler von sich und Once-ler noch immer als eine Person.Once-ler leidet sehr darunter, dass Greed-ler immer davon ausgeht, dass all seine Egoistischen Wünsche, das Ebenbild von dem sind, was auch Once-ler will. Aber er kennt Greed-lers verquere Logik und vernichtende Liebe nicht und denkt der Andere sei nur ein Monster, das ihn quälen will.





	1. Der Abgrund

Für Greed-ler war zu beginn seiner Erstehung nicht ersichtlich, warum ihn seine andere Hälfte ablehnte. _Gut sein wir ehrlich!_ Zu beginn wusste er nicht mal, **das** **es Ablehnung war** , mit der ihn Once-ler begegnete...  
  
 _Nun konnte man ja ganz dumm Fragen, warum das Greed-ler nicht klar war?_  
  
Er hatte Once-ler gebraucht wie es ihm gefiel und er war immer davon ausgegangen, dass seine unschuldige Hälfte es auch wollte - _nein mehr noch!_ **Das er es sogar BRAUCHTE!l!**

_Wie sollte es auch anders sein?_ Sie waren eine Person gewesen, sie haben **alles geteilt!** _Gefühle, Wünsche, Träume!_

Es war für Greed nur logisch gewesen, das Once-ler **wollte was er wollte**.  
  
Wenn er Once-ler ficken wollte, war es nur logisch das sein Gegenstück gefickt werden wollte!  
Wenn er seine Klauen oder seine Zähne in das cremig helle Fleisch schlug, war es klar das Once-ler von ihm Markiert werden wollte.

Das Schreien und Weinen war nur für die _Show_ \- denn **natürlich** wusste Once-ler, wie sehr ihm das Geflehe und Gebettel _an machte_.

Es war nie ein Grund zur Sorge für ihn gewesen.

**Er fühlte sich gut** , also **musste** sich Once-ler **zwangsläufig** auch **gut fühlen**.  
  
  


  
So war es sehr **lange Zeit** gewesen.

Er hatte mit seinem Gegenstück gemacht _was er wollte_.

Ihn behandelt wie es _ihm beliebt_.

Es dauerte sehr **lange Zeit** , bis er bemerkte das _etwas_ **nicht stimmte**.

  
  
Once-ler zog sich immer mehr zurück, zitterte wenn er den Raum betrat, _erwiderte seinen Blick nicht._

Es wurde **so schlimm** , das er nicht mehr das Wort an ihn richtete. Once-ler fuhr alles hinunter, wenn Greed-ler in der Nähe war - reagierte er auf nichts!  
  
Greed-ler war **außer sich** gewesen - er hatte _getobt_ und _geschrien_ aber Once-ler hat nur stumm geweint und sich schützend zusammen gerollt und alles ertragen was danach kam.

**Wie er IMMER ALLES ertrug**!  
  
 _Es war furchtbar._ **Wirklich furchtbar!** Er war total _ausgerastet_ \- um so mehr, weil er gesehen hatte das Once-ler _Lächeln konnte!_

Er konnte lächeln wie die Sonne _(sofern diese durch den Smog in der Luft zu sehen war)!_

Er _konnte_ herzlich _Lachen_ , das es selbst einen Griesgram ein Schmunzeln ab rang!

Seine Augen _konnten Leuchten,_ wie der Sommerhimmel und _glitzern_ wie das Meer!

Er _konnte Gespräche führen_ , die tiefsinnig waren und sehr durchdacht _(nicht nur einsilbige Worte)_!  
  
Aber **nicht für Greed-ler!** **  
** **Nie** für Greed-ler.  
  
  


_**WARUM nicht für Greed-ler!?** _

  
Er war _verletzt_ und er war es _Leid_ zu sehen, wie sein Once-ler mit diesen unwichtigen Maden von Mitarbeitern Gespräche führte, wie er ihnen _zulächelte, zu hörte_ , mit ihnen _lachte_!  
  
  


  
_Womit hatte er das Verdient!?_

_Warum ignorierte Once-ler ihn?_

**IHN!**

**SEIN _Gegenstück_! SEINE _Hälfte_!?**

  
  
Wieder ein mal sah er _Once-ler lachen_ und s _cherzen_ mit seiner _Sekretärin_. Er sah wie dieses blonde **Miststück** seinem Once-ler einen Klaps auf die Schulter gab. Er hörte nicht was sie Sprachen aber Once-ler lachte auf etwas, das sie sagte. Greed-ler wusste nicht, was es war aber auf ein mal zerfraß ihn ein tiefer _**Hass**_ AUF SIE **ALLE. Ganz besonders** auf **Once-ler,** der ihn so _schmälerte_ und ihn all diese Reaktionen _verwehrte_!  
  
 **Sie gehörten ihm!** _Jedes Wort_ das _seine Hälfte_ sprach, _jedes Lächeln_ , _jedes Stirnrunzeln_ \- Einfach _**ALLES**_ was Once-ler betraf oder machte! _Wie konnte er es wagen ihm das entziehen zu wollen!?_ **Und auch noch ANDEREN zu geben!**

_**ANDEREN!!!** _

…

Er konnte seine Wut nicht mal in Worte fassen!  
…

Seine Sicht färbte sich rot. Er stürmte zu den Beiden. Once-ler wurde kreidebleich als er ihn sah, er schnappte seinen Jungen am Kragen und zog ihn hinter sich her, in sein Büro. Once-ler schrie und zappelte aber er entwischte ihm nicht.  
  
Was dann geschah -  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Greed-ler rühmte sich dieser Taten im Nachhinein nicht.  
  
Seine Sekretärin hatte die Polizei und den Krankenwagen gerufen.  
Es war sehr gut, das der Krankenwagen da war.  
Die Polizei war ärgerlich aber nichts, was sich mit genug Geld nicht lösen lies.  
  
Seine Sekretärin hatte noch am gleichen Tag gekündigt.  
Er konnte sie weder feuern, _noch sich bedanken._  
Da lag nur ihr Kündigungsschreiben, keine Spur von der Frau...  
  
Hätte er es wirklich darauf angelegt, hätte er sich finden können - aber _Once-ler war wichtiger._  
  
Als Once-ler in Medizinischer Behandlung war, begann Greed-ler _ **nachzudenken.**_  
Er begann zu _**zweifeln**_ , an dem was er früher für selbstverständlich gehalten hatte.  
Vielleicht ... _nur vielleicht wollte_ sein Oncie _**nicht**_ _die selben Sachen_ _ **wie er**_? _Vielleicht dachte und fühlte er_ _ **was anderes**_ _als Greed-ler?_  
  
Es war ihm _unverständlich_ wie das _sein konnte_ aber ... _sie ... sie machten schon unterschiedliche Erfahrungen_ während sie _**getränt**_ waren? Nicht war? Es waren **die Anderen, von außen** , die sie _**Entzweiten**_? Wenn er Once-ler **ganz nahe** _ **bei sich**_ hielt, wurde es bestimmt **besser** , dann würden sie wieder **das gleiche** erleben - so _wie früher_ als sie noch _eine Person_ waren!  
  
 **Ja das musste es sein!** Fest entschlossen richtete Greed-ler alles so ein, das Once-ler keinen Moment von ihm getränt sein würde. Er würde ihn ganz nahe bei sich halten, so das alle schlechten Einflüsse verschwanden. Er musste nur _geduldig_ sein!  
  
Als Once-ler aus den künstlich erzeugten Koma erwachte, war Greed-ler schon da. Er küsste sanft Once-lers Hand, ganz sacht um die Infusionsnadel nicht zu verschieben. Und er entschuldigte sich.  
Es war das _erste mal_ , das er sich entschuldigte und es war das erste mal das Once-ler lächelte. Ihn _anlächelte!_  
Es war klein und traurig, nicht mehr als ein winziges zucken der Mundwinkel. Aber für Greed-ler - für Greed-ler **war es die Welt!** Es versetzte ihn in _Staunen_ und _Ehrfurcht_!  
  
  
Er nahm Once-ler, sobald dieser genug genesen war, wieder zu sich.  
  
Am liebste hätte er ihn gleich zu sich genommen, aber das Krankenzimmer welches er einrichten lies, brauchte mehr Zeit als erwartet. Er hatte sehr hohe Ansprüche.  
  
Er war sehr _vorsichtig_ mit seinem Gegenstück, zum einen weil Once-ler noch _verletzt_ war, zum anderen weil es ihm _Leid_ tat ,das er so ausgeflippt war. Er hielt ihn nahe bei sich, In seinem Büro stand nun eine bequeme Couch für Oncie, auf der er ausruhen konnte. Auch seine Gitarre war da und andere Dinge die Once-ler vielleicht gebrauchen könnte.  
  
Er war _sehr sehr umsichtig_ mit Once-ler - vor allem da diese noch sehr schwach war.

Das war _schwer_ für ihn. Er war _kein geduldiger_ Mann – aber für Oncie musste er es sein...

Nach einiger Zeit wurde es tatsächlich etwas besser. Er zuckte noch zusammen wenn Greed-ler ihn berührte, aber er begegnete ab und an seinem Blick, sagte ein paar Wort.

  
  


Und sein Gegenstück sang wieder!

 


	2. Die Klippe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greed-ler beschäftigt sich eingehender mit Once-ler. Eigentlich wollte er nur mit ihm eine Pause genießen aber von seinen verlangen übermannt will er so viel MEHR als nur Tee trinken! Dabei macht er die ein oder andere Entdeckung, die ihn nachdenklich stimmt.

Stöhnend lehnte sich Greed-ler in seinem Stuhl zurück und begann seine Schläfe zu massieren. Diese ganzen Tabellen brachten ihn noch um! Warum hatte das niemand für ihn vorsortiert!? Oder noch besser! Gleich in eine Statistik gepackt, so das er sich nur noch mit den Ergebnissen befassen musste und nicht mit diesen ganzen kleinen Zwischenschritten! Wozu hatte er diese ganzen Idioten den?  
  
"...s..soll ich aufhören...", wehte Once-lers geflüsterten Worte, von der anderen Seite das Raumes, zu ihm herüber und unterbrachen seinen Gedankengang. Ruckartig hob er den Kopf und sah zu dem kleinen Störenfried herüber. Der saß in ein großes Kissen gekuschelt auf der Couch. Seine Gitarre, auf der er bis eben noch geklimpert hatte, war schon verklungen. Langsam lies der Blauäugige sie sinken, auch wenn Once-lers Hände sich noch um das Instrument klammerten, als wäre es ein Anker oder ein Schild.  
  
"Hu? Oh nein.", Greed-ler winkte gemächlich ab, "In der Tat ist dein Spiel, dass einzige schöne in diesem Raum."  
  
Once-ler Blinzelte Überrascht, dann senkte er schnell den Blick, "...danke.", wisperte er und drückte die Gitarre an seine Brust.  
  
Ein Lächeln glitt auf Greed-lers Lippen, wie er den Jungen enger beobachtete. "Nun das ist nicht ganz richtig, wenn ich es mir recht überlege - es gibt noch was schöneres~" meinte er mit einem Schnurren, erläutere aber nicht das er sich auf Once-ler selbst bezog.  
  
Angewidert lies er die Papiere auf seinen Schreibtisch zurück und erhob sich. Seine Wirbel knackten, als er sich streckte. Seinen Zylinder lies er eben so auf dem Schreibtisch liegen, wie die Unterlagen. Er fuhr sich durch das Rabenschwarzehaar und war mit ein paar geschmeidigen Schritten bei der Couch angekommen. Oncie zog defensiv die Schultern hoch und drückte sich tiefer in das Kissen, als wollte er durch den Stoff hindurch verschwinden.  
  
Greed-ler würde Wetten das Once-ler nicht klar war, das er sich zurück zog. Früher hätte er es als Zeichen des Respektes gewertet aber nun tat es eher weh, als das es ihm gefiel...  
Nonchalant, als hätte er es nicht bemerkt lies er sich seitlich auf der roten Samtcouch nieder, ein angewinkeltes Knie auf der Sitzfläche, so das er sich nicht verdrehen musste um Oncie anzusehen.  
  
Er sah gut aus. Sein Haar glänzte wieder mehr. Zeitweise war es sehr stumpf gewesen. Once-lers Augen hingegen hatten ihr schönes Funkeln noch nicht zurück. Auch wenn Greed-ler meinte manchmal ein kleines Blinken zu sehen, wenn Oncie verärgert genug war, um die Emotion nicht ganz zurück drängen zu können - meist war er aber wie eine Puppe. Schön anzusehen, aber keine Emotionen. ... außer Angst und Unsicherheit vielleicht....  
  
Er streckte seine behandschuhten Finger aus und Once-ler zuckte, bevor er ganz Steif ging. Greed-ler lies sich davon nicht stören und legte seine Hand auf Oncies Wange, mit den Daumen fuhr er sanft den Wangenknochen nach. Dieser stach deutlicher hervor als früher. Früher hatte Once-ler richtige Hamsterbäckchen gehabt... vielleicht hatte er einfach nur den Babyspeck verloren? Vielleicht aber auch nicht.  
  
"Ich werde eine Teepause machen.", meinte er nachdenklich während er Once-ler berechnend ansah, die Hand noch auf seiner Wange. Once-ler runzelte die Stirn. Greed-ler konnte sich denken woran das lag - er selbst trank nur Kaffee. Once-ler hingegen trank durchaus Tee. "Du wirst mir doch Gesellschaft leisten? "  
  
Once-ler nickte vorsichtig, sagte aber nichts. Greed-ler zog sein Handy hervor. Er drückte die Kurzwahltaste zur Küche und begann sofort zu sprächen, ohne sich die kriecherischen Floskeln des Personals lange anzuhören: " Bringen sie ein Teegedeck hoch ..hm.." kurz schweifte sein Blick zu Oncie und er überlegte ".. Jasmintee - und bringen sie noch Gebäck. Erdbeertörtchen und Pistazie. Ach ja - und ein Kaffeegedeck.", er legte auf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Gegenstück. Das Handy glitt zurück in seine Innentasche.  
  
"Das was du eben Gespielt hast - war ein neues Lied?" fragte er und zog mit seinen Daumen eine Linie vom Wangenknochen hoch bis zur Schläfe. Er liebte diese entzückenden Sommersprossen in Once-lers Gesicht, sie ließen ihn immer jünger und Knabenhafter wirken, als er wirklich war - so unschuldig. Er selbst hatte keine, so wie er auch keine blauen Augen hatte, es gab einiges, was ihn von Once-ler unterschied.  
  
Oncie nickte nur knapp auf seine Frage und senkte den Blick, verwerte die Sicht in seine himmelblauen Tiefen.  
  
Greed-ler kniff ihn in die Wange "Hast du deine Zunge verschluckt?"  
  
"N..nein." stotterte er und schlug die Augen auf, sein Blick war ängstlich und defensiv. Greed-ler lies los und streichelte die misshandelte Stelle sanft.  
  
"Gut so - ich hatte schon gedacht ich müsste mir Sorgen machen.", meinte er aalglatt bevor er gedehnt Fragte. "Nun was für ein Lied übst du da?"  
  
  
Oncie Schluckte angespannt "...greensleeves to a ground...." gab er zu und zuckte, als er Greed-lers Anspannung fühlte.  
  
Was das nicht eine Volksweise, in der eine grün gewandte Person ein großes Herzleid verursachte? Mit etwas Anstrengung drängte Greed-ler seinen ärger zurück, er sollte nicht voreilig interpretieren. Es musste nicht heißen das Once-ler ihm einen Vorwurf machte. Vermutlich war er gerade nur etwas überempfindlich, wegen der jüngsten Ereignisse.

...ja das musste es sein.  
  
"Es hört sich inzwischen sehr schön an. Du hast dich heute noch kein mal verspielt, soweit ich es mitbekommen habe.", lobte er Once-ler, der ihn ansah als rechnete er jeden Moment mit einen Angriff. Greed-ler lies seine Hand sinken, aber sein Gegenstück entspannte erst etwas als Greed-ler sich zurücklehnte und fragte "Würdest du es mir vorspielen?"  
Es tat etwas weh zu spüren wie sehr ihm sein Oncie misstraute. Vor allem da er jetzt wusste, das es zu einem gewissen Grad verdient war. Once-ler trug noch immer Verbände unter seinem Hemd und der Weste. Und selbst wenn die Verbände gingen, würde die ein oder andere Narbe bleiben.  
  
Aber es wurde besser ... nur langsam... aber er konnte vertrauen nicht erzwingen.... nicht das er das nicht versucht hätte. Dummerweise hatte es eher einen gegenteiligen Effekt...  
  
Once-ler positionierte sein Instrument, ein gemurmeltes "Key.." kam über seine Lippen, mehr nicht. Dann legte er seine schlanke Hand um den Griff. Er schlug ein paar erste Töne an und das Lied entfaltete sich, wie ein angenehmes Aroma im Raum. Erst noch leise schwoll das Lied zunehmend an, wie Once-ler mutiger wurde und sich seiner Musik überließ.  
  
Greed-ler beobachtete Once-ler genau, der sich ganz auf das Lied und seine Gitarre konzentrierte. Wie seine Finger die Akkorde anschlugen und über die Seiten huschten, so schnell und geschickt. Sein Gesicht sah entspannt aus, noch etwas blass aber das Licht durch das Fenster schmeichelte ihm. Die Nachmittagssonne hatte sich durch den Smog gekämpft und warf einen goldenen Schein über den Jungen, selbst sein Schwarzeshaar sah in dem Licht mehr Ebenholtzbrauch aus, als Schwarz. Es wirkte so weich wie Truffulabüchel.

Das ziehen in seinem Herzen irritierte Greed-ler nicht mehr - dieses Gefühl der Sehnsucht. Am liebsten würde er seine Handschuhe ausziehen und es direkt berühren.

  
Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, hatte er Oncie selten direkt berührt.

  
Nur wenn er rote Gräben in diese cremige Haut schlagen wollte. Und selbst dann....Eigentlich war das Traurig... auch wenn es bezaubernd aussah und sehr befriedigend für ihn war - er verließ gerne Zeichen seiner körperlichen Anwesenheit auf Oncie. Somit konnte er seinen Besitzanspruch zeigen - auch wenn dieser außer Frage stand! All diese Kratzer und Prellungen, die Bisspuren, sie waren wie eine Landkarte des Besitzes über Once-lers Körper. Eine kleine Geschichte.

Wie ein Gedicht seiner Liebe, die er in diese zarte Haut kratzte. Ein Gedicht das Oncie, jeder Zeit lesen konnte, auch wenn Greed-ler nicht bei ihm war. So musste er sich nie allein fühlen.  
  


Vielleicht sollte er ihm wieder ein paar Zeilen hinterlassen? Nur vielleicht sanft – nicht so leidenschaftlich wie sonst....  
  
Wenn er es recht bedachte Küsste er ihn auch selten, zumindest außerhalb des Sexes - obwohl diese zart rosa Lippen so küssbar aussahen.  
  
Das Lied endete.  
  
Greed-ler war es fast als würde er aus einer Trance erwachen. Selbst Once-ler fiel es auf, er lies die Gitarre sinken, aber die Hand verweilte auf den Seiten, er legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn an ohne was zu sage.  
  
"Du bist wirklich schön", dachte Greed-ler und sagte: "Das war wirklich schön."  
  
"...danke..", meinte Once-ler seinen Blick ausweichend, unruhig spielten seine Finger mit den Seiten - ohne einen Ton anzuschlagen. ".... darf ich dich was Fragen?", bat Oncie zögerlich und suchte vorsichtig seinen Blick.  
  


Es überraschte ihn zu Tiefst, das Once-ler von sich aus sprach – mal ganz davon abgesehen das es der längste Satz seit langen von dem blauäugigen Jungen war. Dennoch lies sich Greed-ler seine Verwunderung nicht anmerken und erwiderte: "Das war eine Frage." Kurz darauf bereute er seine Antwort. Once-ler zuckte zusammen und zog sich in sich zurück. Greed-ler schnellte nach vorne was Once-ler nur mehr verunsicherte. "Nein. Ist okay - was willst du Fragen?", beeilte er sich zu sagen. Er war über Once-ler gebeugt eine Hand auf der Couchlehne die andere an Once-lers Schulter, der sich tief in das Kissen drückte, die Gitarre wie ein Schild vor sich, hinter dem er sich versteckte.  
  
Unter seiner Hand spürte der CEO wie ein zittern durch sein Gegenstück ging. Greed-ler presste seine Lippen eng zusammen. Sollte er sich zurück ziehen? Irgendetwas sagte ihm: Ja. Aber er ignorierte diesen unbedeutenden Einwurf seines Gewissens. Oncie gehörte zu ihm, er sollte nicht so zurückschrecken vor seiner Nähe! Er konnte nicht immer den Schwanz einziehen, nur weil er diesen Wutanfall geworfen hatte.  
Es war viel besser, wenn sich Once-ler wieder an seine Nähe gewöhnte!

Er hatte den anderen schon durch seinem Aufenthalt im Krankenhaus viel zu lange entbehren müssen. Nein - es war besser, wenn Oncie merkte das nichts schlimmes in seiner Absicht lag und es keinen Grund für seine ängstliche Haltung gab.

Once-lers ängstliches Gesicht störte ihn, sanft zog er die Gitarre aus den verkrampften Händen seines Gegenstücks "Weg damit.",meinte er nicht unfreundlich und lehnte sich kurz zurück um das Instrument weg zu stellen, "So jetzt können wir besser reden." gnädig ignorierte er das zusammenzucken, als er Once-ler erneut berührte. Beruhigend rieb er kleine Kreise in die Schulter des Jungen, aber Greed-ler fühlte das ihm das nicht reichte, jetzt wo er schon so nahe an seiner anderen Hälfte war. Er zog Once-ler aus den Kissen in seinen Schoß, begleitet von leisem Wimmern.

Vielleicht hatte er aus versehen eine der Wunden berührt?

Vorsichtig lehnte er Once-ler gegen sich, der Steif wie ein Brett in seinen Armen war. Dennoch war es gut das Gewischt dieses begehrten Jungen gegen sich zu fühlen. Umsichtig schlang er seine Arme um Once-lers schlanke Mitte. Es fühlte sich für ihn immer so an, als wären sie ineinander Gegossen, zwei Stücke die perfekt zusammenpassten. Greed-ler drückte seine Nase in die schwarzen Strähnen , Oncie roch angenehm, süß und minzig. Ein beben ging durch den zarten Körper, als er an Oncies Ohr leckte und sanft an dem Ohrläppchen knabberte. Ein süßes kleines Jammern brach von seinen Lippen.  
Greed-ler spürte wie sein Puls sich beschleunigte und das Gefühl der Erregung zu nahm. Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend verdrehte er Once-ler so in seinen Armen, das er seine Lippen auf die des anderen legen konnte, um diese entzückenden Laute zu schlucken.

Erschrocken aufkeuchend krallte Once-ler seine Hände in den grünen Mantelstoff und versuchte schwach gegen ihn zu drücken. Aber Greed-ler zog ihn nur noch enger an sich, was dem Blauäugigen weitere wimmernde Laute ab rang. „G...greed-ler bitte.. ah.. du- mpf...“ohne auf seine gestotterten Proteste zu achten, machte er weiter. Oncies Lippen waren etwas trocken aber wunderbar warm. Widerspenstig wie der Junge war, hatte er die Lippen eng auf einander gepresst um Greed-ler den Zugang zu verwehren.

Normalerweise würde ihn das stinksauer machen, aber für den Moment lies er Once-ler gewähren. Greed-ler leckte über die plüschige Unterlippe und genoss den Geschmack. Grinsend löste er sich von Oncies Mund, er wollte ihn ganz einnehmen. Aber nicht mit Gewalt – wobei das war falsch – er wollte Once-ler nur keine unnötigen Schmerzen verursachen.

„So Oncie – du hast mir noch nicht gesagt was du wolltest - was ist es was du willst?“,fragte er geduldig. Doch Once-ler drehte den Kopf weg und starrte auf den Boden, seine Augen glänzten nass. Greed-ler knurrte auf die Missachtung von seiner Anderen Hälfte und zischte in das Ohr des Jungen „Ich mag es wenn du schwer zu kriegen spielst aber übertreibe es nicht! Also!?“

Seine andere Hälfte bebte, ob der harten Worte, in seinen Armen und Greed-ler fühlte sich etwas schlecht. Aber er konnte kein schlechtes Verhalten dulden, wenn er wollte das sie wieder zusammen funktionierten. Mit der rechten Hand, die er nicht brauchte um Once-ler in seiner Position zu stützen, griff er nach dem Kinn des Blauäugigen und drehte ihn zu sich. Es waren tatsächlich Tränen in den Blauen Augen, die jeden Moment drohten über zu schwappen!

 

„Babe – bitte sprich mit mir? Ich kann deine Gedanken leider nicht lesen wie früher.“, versuchte er es wieder sanft. In der Tat hatte er immer zugriff auf Once-lers Gedanken gehabt, als er noch keine körperliche Personifikation war. Aber diese Zeit schien so weit weg, das es ihn richtig nostalgisch machte.  
  


Once-ler zögerte. Er Schluckte nervös aber dann kratzte er offenbar seinen Mut zusammen und fragte ängstlich: „Warum machst du das alles?“

 

Greed-ler hob fragend eine Braue „Was alles?“, fragte er schroffer als beabsichtigt. Aber er wurde ungeduldig. Außerdem machte der zitternde Junge in seinen Armen für ihn keinen Sinn. Was meinte er den damit?

  
Once-ler holte müßig Luft, es schien ihn nicht gleich zu gelingen eine konkrete Antwort zu formulieren „Du....d.du -“

 

„Ja ich!?“, schnitt ihm Greed-ler genervt das Wort ab. Oncie zuckte zusammen und kniff die Augen zu. Er fühlte wie sich Once-lers Hände in seinem Mantelrevers verkrampften und seufzte Gestresste.

Das lief ja wunderbar! dachte er sarkastisch.

Oncies übertriebene Schreckhaftigkeit war wirklich ärgerlich. Er siedelte den Jungen flach auf der Couch an, Once-ler riss die Augen auf und ging wieder ganz still, dabei gab er Greed-ler einen Blick wie das Rhe im Scheinwerferlicht, seine Atmung war schnell als wäre er lange gerannt. Aber sein Gesicht war Blass, bis auf die Röte vom Weinen. Greed-ler war unzufrieden mit der Situation.

Aber er nahm sich zusammen und erweichte seine Gesichtszüge während er beruhigende Geräusche machte und den Blauäugigen liebevoll Streichelte, über die Schultern, die Arme bis hin zu den nassen Wangen. Sanft rieb er mit den Daumen die Tränen weg, die schnell von den Stoff seiner Handschuhe aufgesogen wurden, „Schsch~ was ist den Babe? Was regt dich so auf?“, fragte er sanft, sich tiefer über sein Gegenstück beugend. Die Couch hatte Gott sei Dank eine großzügigen Sitzfläche, so das es kein Problem war über Once-ler zu grabbeln. Die Beine fest links und rechts neben dessen Hüfte, ohne ihn mit Gewicht zu belasten.

 

„Ich- ich bin Müde.“, brach es von den Lippen seines Jungen. Ihm war klar das Once-ler ursprünglich was anderes wollte aber...

 

_... diese schönen Lippen …_

 

Er nutzte die Gelegenheit und verband ihre Münder zu einem weiteren Kuss, nutzte den süßen kleinen Spalt und durchdrang ihn mit seiner Zunge.

_Endlich!_

„Hmm~“ Stöhnte er in den Kuss. Kurz leistete Once-ler Gegenwehr, es fühlte sich fast an, als würde der Andere an den Austausch teil nehmen, aber nur kurz, dann lief wieder alles Still. Once-ler überließ sich ihm und er fiel ausgiebig über diese feuchte, heiße Höhle her. Seine Zunge glitt über die von Once-ler, die wie ein Todes Stück Fleisch in seinem Mund lag und auf keine seiner Neckereien einging. Es störte ihn, war aber nichts neues und ertragbar, zugunsten der Sensation, ihn nach den vielen Wochen überhaupt wieder zu küssen. Er fuhr die glatte Reihe der Zähne nach und Katalogisierte jede Einzelheit als wäre es das erste mal!

 

Es war keine bewusste Entscheidung aber seine Hand war irgendwann in Once-lers Haar gewandert und spielten dort mit den Strähnen. Sie waren lang genug, sie um seine Finger zu wickeln.  
  


Er müsste den Frisör kommen lasen , seit dem Krankenhausaufenthalt waren sie deutlich gewachsen. Andererseits gefiel ihm das Gefühl auch, er schöpfte Oncies Kopf in seine Hand und drückte ihn näher. Balte seine Faust in dem schwarzen Nest, was dem andern süße wimmernde Laute entlockte, die er gierig entgegennahm. Oncies Atem kitzelte auf seinem Gesicht. Schließlich zog er seine Zunge zurück, um dafür an Once-lers Unterlippe zu saugen, bis sie kirschrot und geschwollen war.  
  


Once-ler keuchte unter seinem Angriffen, „..ahh...a...uhm...“ Oncies Herz flatterte schnell wie ein kleiner Vogel in der schmalen Brust.  
  


_Oh Gott er konnte es so gut fühlen! Und dies Laute!_   
  


Seine Hose spannte unangenehm, eigentlich war es nicht sein Plan gewesen Once-ler zu ficken – aber VERDAMMT ER WOLLTE!

 

Ein frustriertes Knurren kam ihm ungewollt über die Lippen, was einen Ruck durch Once-ler schickte, ihre Körper waren so nahe das er es deutlich spüren konnte, obwohl er sich bemühte den anderen nicht mit seinem Gewischt zu belasten.  
  


Sein Babe kribbelte es sicher auch schon danach, wieder gevögelt zu werden. Immer wenn die Phasen zwischen ihren sexuellen Begegnungen länger als gewohnt waren, weil er viel arbeiten musste und keine Zeit für sein Babe hatte, wurde dieser äußerst unruhig.  
  


Dummerweise konnte er Once-ler nicht ficken. Der Arzt hatte es Sprichwörtlich verboten, weil die Fäden reisen könnten. Oncie hatte ein totales Sex Verbot – so wie auch ein Sport und Arbeitsverbot. Eigentlich durfte Oncies rein gar nichts mit viel Bewegung machen.

Ärgerlich – aber Greed-ler passte auf wie ein Habicht das Oncie sich nicht anstrengte. In der Tat war es erfreulich das er endlich einen Grund hatte seinem süßen Babe die Spaziergänge und Besuchen bei den Tieren des Truffulawaldes zu verbitten – und vor allem bei diesem lästigen Lorax!  
  


Aber er wollte jetzt nicht daran denken.

 

Er löste seine Hand aus den wirren Strähnen und leckte von der weichen Unterlippe hoch zu dem Wangenknochen , bevor er ihn wieder am Kinn packte.

Sein Gegenstück hatte während ihres Kusses die Augen fest zugekniffen, aber jetzt flatterten diese zarten Augenlider und offenbarten seine wunder schönen Ozeane.  
  


Er liebte diese Augen! War Once-ler erregt waren die fast Silbern, Weinte er waren sie wie das Meer.

Glücklich hatten sie etwas von den Sommerhimmel aus ihrer Kindheit. Das eine, wie das andere schien ihm sehr lange her.  
  


Intensiv bohrte sich sein Blick in dies schönen Tiefen „Ich würde dich wirklich gerne Ficken.“  
  


Once-ler wurde blass. Nun ja sie wussten beide, was der Herr Doktor über die Folgeschäden gesagt hatte, sollte sich sein Babe nicht an die Bettruhe halten. „Ach ich weiß, das du noch nicht darfst Schatz.“, sanft rieb er über den Kieferknochen unter seinem Daumen. Sein Schwanz pochte unangenehm. „Aber keine Sorge wenn du wieder fit bist werden wir das Intensiv nachholen“. Oncie schluckte nervös, entspannte sich aber ein wenig unter seinem Griff.  
  


Wusste er doch, das die kleine Schlampe seinen Schwanz wollte! Kaum sprach er davon das sie es nachholen wurden und Oncie fing an zu chillen – nun es war nur verständlich. Sie waren immerhin nur Gemeinsam komplett, nicht wahr?  
  


Sich die Lippen Leckend verlagerte er seine Hand und drückte Once-lers Mund zusammen. Was ein süßes fiepen aus ihm holte. „Aber weist du Babe – von deiner süßen Schnute war nicht die Rede. Ja das könnten wir eigentlich machen – nicht?“  
  


Er zog seine Hand zurück und richtete sich auf.  
  


Once-ler drückte seine Schulten in das Polster und drehte den Kopf zerknirscht zur Seite, als er hauchte „I...ich weiß nicht. Der Tee kommt gleich.“  
  


Greed-ler konnte sich ein kichern nicht verkneifen – der Kleine war zu süß und immer so nachdenklich und besorgt. Er nahm Once-ler beim Arm und zog ihn hoch, wie er sich entspannt auf die Couch fläzte. „Der Tee wird so oder so Zeit zum Abkühlen brauchen. Du kannst dich also ruhig austoben.“

Once-ler zögerte nach wie vor. Er verbreitete seine Beine und führte Once-lers Hand zu seinem Schritt, wo sich sein Penis gut unter den Nadelstreifen-Stoff abzeichnete. „Mhm! Spürst du, wie geil du mich schon gemacht hast, Babe?“, fragte er und genoss das Gefühl von Oncies Hand auf seinen Schritt. Aber ein Blick in das liebliche Gesicht zeigte ihn deutlich, das Once-ler nach wie vor seine Vorbehalte hatte, die er auch gleich teilte: „Sie könnten jeden Moment rein kommen..“

 

Verspielt grinste er und rollte seine Hüfte in Once-lers Hand „Ah~“

Nach wie vor hielt er Oncies Hand gegen seine Schritt. Er spürte wie seine Fingerspitzen gegen seinen Schwanz zuckten. „Was den? Gönnst du ihnen diesen kleinen Augenzucker etwa nicht.“, meinte er schelmisch. Aber sein Gegenstück gab sich weiter widerspenstig. „Greed-ler bitte...“

 

Knurrend drückte er zu und Once-ler zuckte „Arg!“ Sein Gegenstück versuchte sich aus seinem Griff, um sein Handgelenk, zu reisen. Aber er zog den Kleinen mit einen Ruck zu sich, alles Sanftheit fahren lassend. Sein Mabe ächzte, wie er gegen seine Brust prallte und Greed-ler vergrub seine Faust in dem Schwarzen Schopf und zog ihre Gesichter auf eine Höhe.

 

_Warum benahm sich Once-ler nur wieder so Ärgerlich?_

 

„Deine Sorgen in Gottes Ohr, Oncie! Aber jetzt – Jetzt wirst du deine süßen Lippen um meinen Schwanz wickeln! Dein schöner Mund sollte unbedingt für was anderes genutzt werden, als dieses verschämte Gezeter!“ Alle Verspieltheit war von ihm gefallen und er gab Once-lers Haaren eine feste Sequenz, als gute Maßnahmen.

 

„au..uhm...... gree – ah...“

 

_Wenn Once-ler eine strenge Hand brauchte, um in Stimmung zu kommen würde er sie ihm geben!_   
  


„Geh auf die Knie.“, forderte Greed-ler und lies ihn los, unwillkürlich zuckte Once-ler zurück und rieb sein misshandeltes Handgelenk. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war … schwierig. Still wie ein Grab, Bitter und... immer diese Tränen.  
  


„Komm schon Babe – las mich nicht warten!“ Dieses verheulte Gesicht machte ihn immer an. Er fühlte sich Mächtig - wie Gott... aber gerade...warum musste Once-le immer so schwierig sein? Greed-ler Verbot es sich ein Gefühl der Schuld aufkommen zulassen. Once-ler war noch schwach und noch nicht komplett genesen – aber wenn er es provozierte und die Drohungen wollte, sollte er sie bekommen! Wenn er eine Hand brauchte die ihn Zwang, würde er es Once-ler nicht verweigern.  
  


Once-ler war einfach ein unendlicher Quell von Bedenken, Scharm und Schüchternheit. Würde er warten bis Once-ler aus den Knick kam wären sie alt wie Methusalem und hätten weiße Bärte bis zu den Kniekehlen - außerdem wären trotzdem noch Jungfrau! Nein - Oncie musste man Zwingen, seine Grenzen zu überschreiten!

 

Once-lers Kehlkopf wippte auf und ab, wie sein Gegenstück schluckte und vorsichtig von der Couch auf die Knie glitt und sich zwischen Greed-lers Beinen ansiedelte. Es war ihm für einen Moment so, als hätte er in den Blauen nassen Augen einen Funken Zorn gesehen – aber...

 

Nun Oncie hatte den Kopf schon Gesenkt. Sein Gegenstück öffnete ihm die Hose und zog seinen Schwanz hervor. Greed-ler Stöhnte „Mhm~“, es war gut die begrenzende enge seiner Anzug hose los zu sein, aner die Luft war kühl auf seinem Glied!  
  


Sich nicht groß mit dem Vorspiel aufhaltend, stülpte Once-ler sein gieriges Mündchen über seine Eichel.  
  


Greed-ler zuckte und verbreitete seine Beine noch ein Stück. Seine Hand flog in die schwarze Mähne, „Ah haha- so eilig plötzlich?“, keuchte er mit einem Lachen und zog Once-ler wieder von seinem Schwaz, was diesen verwundert mit zusammengezogenen Brauen Aufschauen lies. Er zog mit seinen Daumen über die plump geschwollene Unterlippe. Sie glänzte nass von Speichel. „Na na – nicht so lieblos! Ist deine Technik in der ganzen Zeit wirklich so schlimm eingerostet?“, fragte er sein Gegenstück provokant aber verspielt.

 

Die blauen Augen durchzog etwas düsteres – Oh - das war wirklich Ärger! Wie interessant. Dieses Funkeln gefiel ihm. Er gab Once-ler wieder frei, damit er sich wieder an die Arbeit machen konnte. Kurz tätschelte er ihm die Wange und meinte süffisant „Mach es jetzt bitte richtig – ja Babe?“

Sein ausgesetztes Glied pochte verlangend und die Luft war kühl auf seinem heißen Fleisch.

 

Der zweite Versuch war so viel besser!  
  


Greed-ler warf stöhnend den Kopf zurück. Once-ler massiere mit seinem Daumen sanft kleine Kreise gegen seinen Innenschenkel mit der anderen Hand stimulierte der sein Glied während, er den Schaft entlang Leckte, dabei die große Ader, an der Unterseite seines Schwanzes mit der Zunge massierend.

„Genau sooo Babe~ ah-“, lobte er das Engagement, des am Boden knienden.

Once-ler knabberte einen Moment an seiner Vorhaut bevor er an seiner Spitze nippte und mit der Zunge über den Schlitz leckte.  
  


Greed-ler grunzte und schloss die Augen, während Once-ler weite seine Schwanz verehrte. Gott hatte er diese clevere kleine Zunge vermisst!

Sanft und mit geschlossenen Augen begann Oncie an der Spitze zu säugen, was kleine blitze durch Greed-ler schickte.

 

 _'Oh dieses Luder!'_ , dachte Greed-ler und stöhnte unverhohlen, während er Oncies Gesicht beobachtete, diese Lippen an seinem Schwanz,und diese süße kleine rosa Zunge!  
  


Nach einer weile der Liebkosungen und Neckereien machte Once-ler wieder ernst und Schluckte seinen Schwanz, was Greed-ler ein langes Stöhnen entlockte: „Aahhhhmmm~!“

 

Plötzlich ging Once-ler ganz Steif, was Greed-ler auf blicken lies. Im Gegensatz zu Once-ler hatte er die Schritte überhört. Es klopfte höflich bevor sich die Tür öffnete.  
  


Greed-ler drückte Once-lers Kopf enger gegen seinen Schwanz, „Wer hat gesagt du sollst aufhören?“, schnarrte er und schaukelte in Once-lers heißen Mund, der ein geknebeltes „Mpf...“, von sich gab und gegen das Tiefere eindringen würgte.

 

Greed-ler schnurrte fast, verzückt von Once-lers Not.

 

Die Bedienung war mit einem Servierwagen in das Zimmer gekommen „Guten Tag Mister Greed-ler, ich bringe ihre Gewünschte Bestel- “,erst dann registrierte das Mädchen Once-ler zwischen seinen Schenkeln. Aber sie fing sich schnell und ignorierte die obszöne Darstellung und fuhr störrisch fort, als hätte Sie Greed-ler lediglich an seinem Schreibtisch arbeitend vorgefunden. „…..ung. Die Küche entschuldigt sich für die Verzögerung.“

Sie rollte den Wagen in das Zimmer und ignorierte weiterhin starr Once-ler.  
  


„Danke Monika. Bitte ...stell alles auf den Kaffeetisch ab. ..mhm..“, meinte er etwas heißer und genoss den zusätzlichen Kick, wie er Oncies Mund fickte.  
  


Alle die eng mit dem Büro arbeiteten wussten was abging und wahrten Diskretion und behielten ihre Zungen bei sich. Greed-ler legte großen Wert darauf, das Jeder hier wusste wo sein Platz war. Es war bei weiten nicht das erste mal, das sie in einer kompromittierenden Situation gesehen wurden. Doch nichts davon drang je nach außen.

Greed-ler fragte sich manchmal ob es seine Angestellten an machte Once-ler so zu sehen. Vor ihm auf den Knien von seinem Schwanz geknebelt? Oder wenn er Oncie über den Schreibtisch bog und seinen Arsch zu ritt. Oder wenn der ihn gegen die Wand fickte oder einfach nur eingeschnürt mit einem Vibrator im Arsch vor seinen Schreibtisch auf den Teppich legte um ihn zuzusehen wie er sich hin und her wand, wie der Körper immer wieder in Krämpfen zuckte, wenn er die Einstellung von dem Spielzeug veränderte. „Mhm~“  
  


Das Mädchen legte manierlich die Gedecke auf den Tisch. Mit Zuckerdöschen, ein Kännchen Sahne und Milch. Ein schön gearbeitete Porzellan Etagere wurde angerichtet, bestückt mit den angeforderten Törtchen und eine Auswahl von Konfekt, das er und Once-ler mochten.

Greed-ler verkniff sich ein Grinsen, wie eine Vase mit schönen bunten Blumen ihren Weg auf den Tisch fand. Der Strauss lockerte die strenge Ausstattung mit seine fröhlichen Farben erheblich auf.

Er fragte sich ob Monika wohl feucht war, durch den bauschigen Rock konnte er nicht sehen ob sie ihre Schenkel zusammen presste, während sie mechanisch alle Schritte erledigte, als hätte sie ihr ganzes erbärmliches Leben nichts anderes gemacht.

Sie war sehr Professionell - ihre Augen huschten kaum zu der Obszönen Szene, und wenn war es so flüchtig als wäre es reiner Zufall. Aber ihre Ohren konnte sich wohl kaum vor Greed-lers zackigem Atem und den nassen Geräuschen von Once-lers Mund auf seinem Schwanz schützen, die den Raum neben ihren Geklapper fühlten.  
  


Ob sich ihre Finger sobald sie den Raum verlassen hatten in ihr nasses Höschen verirren würden? Ob sie sich fragte wie es wäre an Once-lers stelle seinen Schwanz zu saugen oder ob sie sich fragte wie sich Once-lers Mund an ihrer Scheide anfühlen würde? Was diese geschickte Zunge für ihren Spalt tun konnte?

Der Gedanke widerte ihn an, weil er Once-ler nie teilen würde, aber es war als Gedankenexperiment trotz allem Spannend!  
  


Er schaute auf Once-ler hinab, dem Stumme Tränen über die Wangen rollten. Genüsslich grinsend zog er Once-ler an seinem schwarzen Schopf zurück und vergrub sich mit einem harten Schub tiefer in dessen Kehle, „...uhrmg...umg..“, würgte der Kleine, seine Nasenspitze war bis in Greed-lers Scharmhaar vergraben und er hielt ihn dort für einen Moment. Once-ler vergrub seine Fingernägel in dem Hosenstoff und versuchte Weg zudrücken. Speichel lief ihm über das Kinn.

 

„Kann ich noch was für Sie tun – Mister Greed-ler?“, fragte Sie ihn. Ihre Wangen leuchteten und ihre Stimme klang ganz leicht erstickt.

Oh er konnte sich viel vorstellen was sie tun könnte...

Aber er meinte nur nonchalant, wenn auch kurzatmig. „Nein, du kannst gehen Monika.“  
  


Sie machte einen kleinen Knicks „Mister Greed-ler.“ und nahm ihren Servierwagen und verließ den Raum, mit geraden Rücken. Die Tür schloss sich leise und sie waren wieder für sich.

 

Once-ler zappelte gegen seinen festen Griff und er gab ihn Platz zum atmen. Oncie riss sich los und würgte ein Husten von seiner gereizten Kehle, bis sein Atem zu einem keuchen wurde.

Die Luft war kühl aus seinem von Speichel nassen Schwanz, was ihn schaudern lies. Aber er riss sich zusammen.

 

Once-ler schniefte und wischte sich mit den Ärmel das Gesicht.  
  


Greed-ler lies ihn einen Augenblick zu Atem kommen bevor er ihn wieder gegen sein Pulsierendes, wütend rotes Glied schob. Er war schmerzhaft Hart und verschmierte seine ersten Lusttropfen gegen Once-lers Wange.

Seine Brust fühlte sich leicht an, während sein Puls raste – Oncie sah so herrlich zerstört aus, wie er zwischen seinem Beinen kniete. Er wollte das sich dieses Bild in seine Netzhaut einbrannte!

Wie hatte er es nur ausgehalten, so lange die Finger von diesen sündigen Geschöpf zu lassen?

Es schien ihn unbegreiflich!

 

„Nun Babe mach weiter!“, grollte er dunkel erregt. Das Gesicht seines Gegenstückes war hoch rot die Lippen Geschwollen und Speichel lief über sein Kinn. Die Augen weit und rotgerändert. Die Wangen waren von den Tränen nass und sein Gesicht eine Mischung aus gequält und entsetzt, wie auch wütend. Ein regelrechter Gefühlskrieg tobte auf dem Gesicht seiner anderen Hälfte! Greed-ler fand es sah köstlich aus!

Seine Faust enger in den schwarzen Schopf vergrabend, führte er etwas koordinierter seien Schwanz gegen die plumpen Lippen. Dabei meinte er heißer„Babe – ich will das du deine Hose öffnest und deinen Schwanz streichelst, während du meinen absaugst! Klar?“

  
Once-ler riss die Augen auf und zögerte. Greed-ler bellte „Los Babe, Ich seh' seine Hand noch gar nicht in deinem Höschen! Komm! Ich will sehen wie du dir einen Runter holst, während ich deine Kehle roh ficke!“, knurrte er niedrig.

Es war als würde man einen Schalter umlegen. Once-ler lies sein Bein los und Greed-ler hörte das öffnen eines Reißverschlusses. Etwas Stoffgeraschel und Once-ler hielt seinen schlafen Penis in der Hand. Während dessen schob Greed-ler zufrieden sein pochendes Glied zurück in Once-lers heißen Mund und begann, einen kräftigen aber umsichtigen Rhythmus.

Sich nach vorne Beugend veränderte er den Winkel etwas mit dem er Once-lers Gesicht fickte, der wie gefordert eifrig saugte und sich bemühte seine Zunge einzusetzen. Greed-ler griff nach Once-lers geknebelten Gesicht und spürte seinen Schwanz gegen die ausgehöhlten Wangen. Es war wunderschön zu beobachten wie sein Penis in und aus diesem süßen Mund glitt.

„Ah! Ja – genau so Babe! Mmm... „

Schweiß lief seine Schläfe hinab und er zog das Tempo wieder an, was Once-ler nicht viel übrig lies, als seine Kehle zu entspannen und einfach nur zu nehmen was Greed-ler ihn gab ohne dabei zu ersticken. Und Greed-ler gab ihm alles!

Once-lers Kehle war so viel enger als das, was der Kleine mit seinem Lippen bewirken konnte. Es war herrlich und lies ihn in einen wahren Rauch verfallen. Er achtete nicht mehr darauf ob Once-ler sich fleißig wichste, er konzentrierte sich nur noch auf dieses enge Gefühl um seinen Schwanz! Diese Heiße feuchte Höhle, die ihn schluckte. Die flachen Atemzüge, seine Finger in diesen weichen Haarsträhnen. Immer Heftiger Schaukelte er seine Hüfte gegen Once-lers Gesicht. Sein Atem ging schnell und in seinem Ohren rauschte das Blut. Er fühlte wie seine Hoden sich anzogen und er wusste, das er jeden Moment in Once-lers Kehle abspritzen würde! Seine Sicht wurde flimmernd Weiß und er krallte sich in Once-lers Kopfhaut, wie er sich mit einem Schrei in die enge Kehle rammte und kam.

 

Wie Knochenlos fiel er zurück gegen die Couch und lies das blanke Gefühl über sich waschen.

Er sah - es dauerte einen Moment bis er registrierte, das er die Decke anstarrte.

„Oh Babe -“, schnurrte er noch genüsslich warm und entspannt von seinem Orgasmus. Etwas mühevoll zog er sich hoch und sah auf Oncie hinab, der sich offenbar nach hinten Geworfen hatte und sich hustend und würgend zur Seite gebeugte. Die Haare waren ein verstrubbeltes Chaos. Greed-ler bemerkte das ein paar Haare um seine behandschuhten Finger gewinkelt waren, die er offenbar aus versehen ausgezogen hatte. Ohne Umschweife bürstete er sie ab und packte sein nun schlaffes Glied wieder weg, dank des Speichels wurde es etwas kälter als es für ihn angenehm war.

 

Auch Once-ler kam wieder etwas zu Atem und Setzte sich unsicher auf. Sein Schwanz hing ihm kaum halb erigiert aus der Hose, und eine Mischung aus Speichel und etwas Sperma lief über sein Kinn. Er sah positiv Grauenhaft aus und Greed-ler selbst war einfach nur entzückt von seinem Gegenstück.

 

„Oh Babe! Du bist SO Perfekt!“,schnurrte er noch etwas euphorisch und überschwemmt von Endorphinen. Mit einer glatten Bewegung lies er sich neben Once-ler gleiten und schnappte ihn am Hals, er beugte sich hinunter und leckte ihm Speichel und sein eigens etwas bitteres Sperma vom Kiefer. Bevor er den misshandelten Mund in einem hungrigen Kuss verschlang. „Uhm.“

 

Als er satt war, lies er von seinem wimmernden und erschöpften Gegenstück ab und zog ihn wieder vorsichtiger in seine Arme, um sich mit ihm auf die Couch zu setzen. Er war so eingenommen von seinen rohen Gefühlen, das er Once-lers Zustand völlig vergessen hatte. „Bist du okay Babe? Ich wollte nicht unnötig grob sein. Komm trink was, dann geht es dir gleich besser.“, säuselte er in Oncies Ohr und goss etwas Tee mit Zucker und Sahne in eine filigrane Tasse mit Goldrand und einem zarten Blütenmuster. Once-ler lies er dabei nicht von seinem Schoß rutschen, „Hier geblieben!“ meinte er und zog das widerspenstige Ding zurück gegen seine Brust.

Als der Kleine dann auch noch versuchte sein Glied zu verpacken und seine Hose zu schlissen schlug Greed-ler ihm sanft die Hände weg und gab ihn den trinkfertigen Tee in die Hand. „Na! Lässt du das? Komm nimm und Trink was.“

Once-lers Hände zitterten wie er einen Schluck von dem duftigen Jasmintee nahm, die Tasse und Untertasse klirrten immer wieder zusammen . Derweil schmiegte Greed-ler sein Gesicht in Oncies verschwitzte Halsbeuge und glitt mit einer Hand in die graue Hose und wiegte das schlaffe Glied in seiner Hand. Once-ler verschluckte sich an seinem Tee und hustete. „Vorsicht Schatz.“, schmunzelte er. Schnell stellte sein Gegenstück die Tasse weg und krächzte panisch. „Nicht ..“ und versuchte die grünen Hände wegzudrücken. Gefährlich knurrte Greed-ler gegen die weiche Haut an Once-lers Kehle,“Las mich das für dich machen – deine eigene Hand bringt es offensichtlich nicht!“

 

Oncie bebte in seinen Armen, „Nein … bitte ..i ich bin müde. Bitte ich will mich ausruhen.“, versuchte es sein ärgerliches Gegenstück noch ein mal, mit seinem ewigen Gejammer.  
  


Langsam wurde er wütend und donnerte: „NEIN!“ aber er fing sich schnell und meinte versöhnlich „Ach, tut mir leid Liebling. Komm lehne dich einfach zurück und entspanne dich!“, dabei rieb er mit zarten Bewegungen Oncies Penis, bis dieser sich langsam aufrichtete.

Anfangs währte sich Oncie noch etwas. Dann knickte der Kleinere gänzlich ein und fügte sich endlich! Wimmernd drückte sich Once-ler gegen ihn und wand sich auf seinem Schoß was Greed-ler zusammen zucken lies. Er war selbst noch etwas empfindlich von Once-lers erstklassigen Blowjob.

Sanft knabberte er an Oncies Kiefer und säuselte ihm süße Ermutigungen zu, während er seinen Schwanz pumpte. „Du bist so eine wunderbare Schlampe Babe, so schön willig, dein Schwanz fühlt sich so gut in meiner Hand an. Komm Babe, genieße es. Ja komm. Spreize deine Schenkel für mich~ mhm ~ ja genau so - oh Babe du bist so perfekt, so schön. Ja so ist es richtig. Du machst das gut~“, hauchte er ihm ins Ohr und leckte den schön geschwungenen Bogen der Ohrmuschel nach.

 

Once-lers hatte seinen Kopf gegen Greed-lers Schulter gerollt und eine wunderschöne Kehle mit einigen süßen Sommersprossen und ein paar Knutschflecken lag vor ihm brach. Seine Hände hatte Once-ler in den grauen Stoff seiner Hose vergraben. Die hübschen Augen wahren fest verschlossen, kleine „huff“ und „meow“ Laute verschütteten sich von den schönen Kirschlippen und langsam lies sich Oncie immer mehr von seiner Stimme und seinen Berührungen einspannen. Der Schwanz in seiner Hand schwoll an und zeigte wie schön er geformt war, Once-ler war etwas kleiner und schlanker als sein eigener erigierter Penis. Wie einfach alles an ihm etwas Größer und Muskulöser war, als bei Oncie, der eher gertenschlank und ein wenig knabenhaft Schlaksig war.

Seine süße Last atmete etwas heftiger und begann in seine noch behandschuhte Hand zu stoßen. Er beobachtete es mit Interesse und übte etwas mehr Druck aus, was Once-ler zischen lies. Seinen freien Arm hatte er um Once-lers Mitte geschlungen. Gerne hätte er sich an Oncies Nippeln zu schaffen gemacht, aber die Brust von Once-ler war noch in ein paar guten Schichten von Verbänden gepackt, so das er es nicht wagte.

Mit ruhiger Hand brachte er Once-ler zum Orgasmus, der sich wie eine Bogensehne spannte und still in seine Hand ergoss, bevor der Junge entspannt in seinen Armen schmolz.

Greed-ler summte zufrieden, ja genau so sollte es sein. Sein Gegenstück wie formbares Wachs in seinen Armen.

Das Aroma von Jasmintee und Oncies verschwitzter Haut war köstlich, befand Greed-ler, wie er seine Nase gegen ihn rieb.

Der Kaffeegeruch passte nicht ganz dazu aber sei es drum.

Für den Augenblick genoss er einfach nur den Moment und Ignorierte das feuchte Sperma auf seine Handschuh und widmete sich lieber Once-lers Atem zu lauschen. Er dachte fast seinen Herzschlag zu spüren!

Ein böses Grinsen entblößte seine spitzen Zähne, als er die noch empfindliche Spitze von Once-lers schlafen Penis leicht drückte. Dieser Wimmerte augenblicklich,“uhummmmmmmmmmm...“ und kniff die Augen zu.

Als Once-ler unruhig wurde lies er ihn gehen. Schnell schloss Once-ler seine Hose und glitt aus seinen Schoss. „Darf ich jetzt schlafen?“, fragte sein Gegenstück heißer und starrte ausdruckslos auf den Boden.

 

„Noch nicht.“, meinte er nonchalant und bedachte sein Gegenstück mit einem Lächeln, während er an den grünen Fingerspitzen zupfte.

Greed-ler zog seine Verschmutzten Handschuhe aus und warf sie auf den Boden. In seiner Schreibtischschublade hatte er ein Ersatzpaar der grünen Seidenhandschuhe, eingepackt in ein Schachtel mit schwarzem Seidenpapier. Es war nicht selten, das er sich die Handschuhe im laufe des Tages ruinierte, und das obwohl er schon nur noch mit Kuli arbeitete.

Mir Schwung erhob er sich, was Once-ler das dumme Ding wieder zusammen schrecken lies. Er schenkte dem, keine weitere Beachtung, sondern ging in das kleine – wenn auch hoch Luxuriöse – Badezimmer um sich die Hände zu waschen. Das Wasser war angenehm kühl und klar. Er hatte Berichte gelesen das es in der Stadt Probleme mir rostfarbenem Wasser gebe. Allerdings waren die Filtersysteme von Thneedviell bei weitem nicht so ausgereift und neu, wie die seiner Firma.

...hm... was ihn daran erinnerte das er durch rechnen lassen wollte, was es Kosten würde die Kläranlage der Stadt zu modernisieren. Eine solche Schenkung würde ihm das Wohlwollen der Bewohner sichern und diese grauenhaften Hippies und Schildkrötenstreichler besänftigen.

Das klare kalte Wasser rollte über seine Haut und er sah noch einen Moment in seinen Gedanken gefangen zu – sollte er eine Notiz schreiben? Er vergaß solche Projekte immer schnell weil sie unwichtig waren, alles was nicht unmittelbar für sein eigenes Wohl war, konnte ruhig warten...

Er stellte das Wasser aus und das Rauschen verklang.

 

 _Nein, Once-ler wartete auf ihn_ – die Notiz könnte er nachher machen – überlegte er und legte das Handtuch bei Seite.

Als er das Büro betrat, hatte sich die Szenerie geringfügig verändert. Once-ler hatte sich in den Kissen zurück gelehnt und starrte resigniert aus dem Fenster, so das er etwas abgewandt saß. Greed-ler warf einen Blick nach Draußen, es gab nichts besonderes zu sehen. Die Sonne war gewandert und lies den Raum fast farbenentsättigt zurück, ohne ihre schmeichelnde Berührung. Wie er so da saß , den Rücken grade in den Kissen und die Hände in den Schoss gefaltet, mit diesem Mitleidigen Blick sah er aus wie eine Pietá.  
  


_~_

 

_Auf ihren Reisen hatten sie viel gesehen. Einmal waren sie an einer Kirche, außerhalb einer kleineren Stadt, vorbei gekommen, mit ihrem Karren. Der Friedhof war so reich an Statuetten, dass Once-ler ausgestiegen war, um sie näher zu besehen._

 

_Die Luft roch nach Erde und Moos. Das Wetter eigentlich schön, aber dennoch schien eine ganz unwirkliche und bedächtige Stimmung diesen Ort ergriffen zuhaben._

 

_Während er zwischen den, mit Blumen Bunt bekränzten Steinen wandelte, hatte sie ein Bild besonders gefangengenommen. Eine Plastik von Maria als Mater Dolorosa – der Leidensmutter – wie sie den Leib des Jesus im Arm hielt. Es war bezaubert. Die Stille um sie her, nur das Rauschen der Blätter und der knirschende Kies unter Once-lers Schuhen und dieses Stille Leid der Maria._

_Once-ler war nicht gläubig, obwohl er getauft war und die Familie jeden Sonntag in die Kirsche ging. Es schickte sich einfach, in so einem kleinen Dorf wie dem Ihren. Once-lers Familie glaubte nicht und Once-ler selbst auch nicht. Auch wenn Greed-ler wusste das Once-ler sich manchmal wünschte, er könnte glauben. Seiner milderen Hälfte gefiel der Gedanke an ein mächtiges Wesen, das wie ein Vater über sie alle Wachte und für jeden einen Plan bereitgestellt hatte._   
  


_Es war seltsam wie er jetzt wieder daran denken musste. Nach einiger Zeit war der Priester der dortigen Kirsche an sie heran getreten. Beide hatten nur Still nebeneinander gestanden, bis der Priester Fragte: „Ihnen gefällt das Vesperbild?“_

 

„ _Sie sieht so ruhig aus.Sollte sie nicht Gram verzehrt sein? Ihr Kind ist tot.“_

 

„ _Hmm – denken sie nicht so. Jesus hat für die Sünden der Menschen gesühnt und Maria weiß das nach all der Qual, Jesus seinen Platz neben Gott finden wird, wie dieser es vorhergesehen hat.“_

 

„ _Weint sie deswegen nicht?“_

 

„ _Ich glaube wahres Leid ist stumm, wenn man noch weinen kann ist das Leid noch nicht so tief. Doch obwohl ihr Schmerz so tief in ihr Wurzelt, hat sie doch ihren Glauben und das Wissen.“_

 

_Once-ler sah sich nach dem Priester um. „Welches Wissen?“ der Priester lächelte nur leise._

 

„ _Denken sie darüber nach junger Mann.“, sagte er und entfernte sich mit ehrwürdigen Schritte, dem alle Ruhe inne wohnte. Die schwarze Robe flatterte leicht um seine Beine,wie Rabenschwingen._

 

_~_

Greed-ler fragte sich ob Once-ler ähnliche Gedanken hatte? Sein Blick schien schwer von überdrüssigen Weltschmerz. Er wirkte so abwesend und doch war sein Körper so angespannt.  
  
Als er den Raum betrat knarrte der Dielenboden unter seinen Füßen leise. Once-lers Wimpern flatterten in Anerkennung aber Oncie drehte nicht den Kopf zu ihm. Er nährte sich gemächlich und lies sich hinter Once-ler nieder, ihn an den Schultern packend. Ob wohl sein Griff sanft war, spürte er wie ein Ruck durch den kleineren Körper ging. Er schmiegte seine Nase in das noch etwas Verschwitzte Haar in Once-lers Nacken und sog den unverwechselbaren Duft ein. Sie waren sich so ähnlich. Leise seufzte er und legte sein Kinn auf Once-lers Schulter ab. Er folgte den Blick des anderen aber er sah Draußen, nach wie vor, nichts. Nichts was so viel Aufmerksamkeit rechtfertigen könnte.

 

„Weist du Once-er...“, begann er in das Ohr zu flüstern die schwarzen Haare kitzelten ihn etwas, „...als ich noch keinen eigenen Körper hatte, habe ich mir immer gewünscht dich so umarmen zu können...“

 

Zittrig zog der andere die Luft ein und stieß sie wider aus – sagte nichts.  
  
Er flocht seine Arme um die schmale Taille, Once-ler aus dem Kissen ziehend, wie ein Plüschtier und genoss das Gefühl. Once-ler war angenehm Warm in seinen Armen.

  
_So fühlte sich Perfektion an._   
  


Eigentlich war er kein Kuschler, aber seit er Once-ler fast verloren hatte, war da dieses ständige Bedürfnis nach Nähe und die Befürchtung, dass seine andere Hälfte einfach verschwinden könnte.  
  
Allein der Gedanke daran lies ihn kalt zurück. Once-ler war kostbar für ihn - er wollte fast sagen: sein kostbarster Besitz.  
  
Kaufen konnte er sich was er wollte aber Once-ler war Einmalig und unersetzlich. Das hatte ihn dieser Vorfall sehr brutal vor Augen geführt.  
  
Diese Art von Kontakt war auch für den Kleineren sehr fremd. Greed-ler konnte die Verwirrung und Anspannung von seinem Gegenstück förmlich schmecken. Fast schien er fassungslos von Greed-lers gehauchten Worten.

  
"Woran denkst du?", fragte Greed-ler in die Ruhe des Raumes und rieb liebevoll seine Nase gegen die frei gelegte Haut, über den Bandagen, an dem schmalen Hals.  
  
Diese plötzlich vorherrschende Ruhe war so anders und befremdlich nach seinen leidenschaftlichen Ausbruch. Aber es war angenehm und er fühlte sich behaglich satt - für den Moment zumindest.  
  
Once-lers Stimme war klein und gedämpft. "An die Gegenwart."

  
 _"Hu?", ihm war nicht ganz klar worauf Once-ler hinaus wollte, vor allem weil er so resigniert schien._ Aber Once-ler blieb still und erklärte sich nicht. Greed-ler beschloss das Thema nicht auszuweiden.  
  
"Komm du hast noch nichts gegessen.", sagte er und löste sich, wenn auch ungern.  
Once-ler sträubte sich. "Ich habe keinen Hunger.", flüsterte der Blauäugige und machte keine Anstalten den Gedeck seine Beachtung zu schenken.  
Greed-ler schenkte sich grade Milch in seinen Kaffee, verzog aber den Mund missbilligend "So ein Unsinn, es sind deine Lieblingstörtchen.", meinte er und nahm genüsslich einen Schluck Kaffee.  
  
"Ich will lieber schlafen."  
  
Das Klirren war laut im Raum, als er seine Tasse abstellte, der Kaffee schwappte gefährlich in dem Porzellan.  
  
"Erst wenn du was gegessen hast. Ich habe die Törtchen nicht für mich bestellt.", meinte er warnend. Seiner Meinung nach war seine Hälfte zu dünn, es gefiel ihm. Es machte Once-ler so zerbrechlich und noch zierlicher. Aber auf einer anderen Ebene störte es ihn, weil es die Kindliche Weichheit von ihm nahm.  
Once-ler war nach wie vor unschuldig - keine Frage aber es nagte dennoch an ihm.  
  
"Aber-", versuchte es seine unschuldige Hälfte noch mal, aber Greed-ler schnitt ihn mit einem unfreundlichen Grinsen, welches all seine Zähne zeigte, das Wort ab, "Once-ler komm her!" delegierte er ihn zu seinem Schoss zurück.  
Der Junge zuckte, kam aber zögerlich näher, als Greed-ler die Augen verengte.  
  
Nach dem er den widerspenstigen Jungen erneut in seinem Schoß angesiedelt hatte, griff er mit bloßer Hand nach dem süßen Gesicht. Once-lers Haut war so weich und zart wie Seide.  
  
Sein Nagel hinterließ eine rote Strieme, als er die Wange nachzeichnete. Aber er achtete darauf die Haut nicht zu brechen, so das dieser schnell wieder verschwand. Wenn Once-ler weiter so bebte, konnte er natürlich für nichts garantieren...  
  
"Schsch... komm Liebling nimm...", sagte er einfühlsam und hielt ihm ein Erdbeertörtchen an die Lippen.  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment aber widerstrebend, lies Once-ler sich füttern. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte Greed-ler so was noch nie gemacht aber es gefiel ihm erstaunlich gut.. Anfangs hatte er nur gewollt das Once-ler überhaupt zu essen begann... aber jetzt....  
  
... es war seltsam, dieses Gefühl der Pflege. Es hörte sich vielleicht überzogen an aber er fühlte sich mächtig. Er hatte in letzter Zeit so wenig Einfluss auf Once-ler gehabt. aber dieser Akt gab ihn eine Art von Befugnis über den anderen, die ihm ganz neu war.  
  
Once-lers Lippen waren weich an seinen Fingern, als er den letzten Rest in seinen Mund schob.  
Schnell nahm er das nächste Törtchen was Once-ler brav annahm. Erst ab den Dritten drückte Once-ler seine Hand beiseite . "Bitte... ich möchte nicht mehr...", meinte der Kleine auf seinem Schoß und Greed-ler runzelte die Stirn. "Du hast kaum was gegessen und ich weiß was für eine Naschkatze du bist. Also sein nicht so!"  
  
Mit etwas Überwindung lies sich Once-ler weiter Füttern. Leise schniefte der Blauäugige.

  
Glücklich mit der Situation, reichte er seinem Gegenstück den mittlerweile abgekühlten Tee, bevor er mehr Leckereien in ihn zwängte. Aber ab dem sechsten Törtchen drehte Once-ler den Kopf weg und verschmierte die rosa Sahne über seine Wange.  
  
"Was ist denn?", fragte er und legte das Törtchen etwas missgelaunt bei Seite. Es war nicht mal die Hälfte der Anrichte leer und Greed-ler hatte vor, das zu ändern.  
  
Ein zittern ging durch den Körper aber Greed-ler bekam keine Antwort. Er dreht Once-lers Gesicht zu sich. Tränen Rollten über die Wangen, was ihn die Stirn runzeln lies.  
Es klappte wirklich schlecht mit ihrer Interaktion. Aber er verstand das nicht. Once-ler liebte Süßes! Und das Gebäck war von höchster Qualität.

Während er noch überlegte was Falsch war, bekam, der Kleine vom weinen Schluckauf und machte weiche „Hiks“-Geräusche. Was nervig aber auch niedlich war.

Once-ler hatte es bequem und warm. Er hatte leckeres essen - wurde sogar gefüttert! Er hatte Gesellschaft und wurde geliebt!  
Warum heulte der Blauäugige also schon wieder?  
Er nährte sein Gesicht dem von Once-ler an und leckte ihm die Sahne von der Wange, bevor er das hiksende-Elend fragte: "Was ist es nun schon wieder?", dabei blieb er ihm zugewandt.  
  
Schluchzend verschloss Once-ler die Augen "... ich ...hiks.. bitte... darf ich mich... hiks... ausruhen..? Mir ist nicht … hiks....gut.."  
  
Die Hand hebend streichelte er durch das schwarze noch etwas stumpfe Haar. Once-ler war so klein und zerbrechlich in seinen Armen. Es beruhigte ihn etwas, das es offenbar nur die Erschöpfung war.

Was sollte es auch sonst sein?

Once-ler war einfach noch sehr schwach. Er musste aufpassen, das er ihn nicht zu sehr an sich drückte.  
"Soll ich den Arzt rufen?"  
Once-ler schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein..." hauchte er, vermutlich hätte Greed-ler ihn nicht mal verstanden, wenn er nicht so nahe gewesen wäre.  
"K., hiks ....kann ich in mein Zimmer?", fragte er zögerlich und Greed-ler zog automatisch die Arme enger um den schmächtigen Leib was Once-ler wimmern lies.  
  
"Nein, ich lass dich nicht aus den Augen, schon gar nicht wenn es dir wieder schlechter geht."  
  
"... wieso...? Früher hat dich das nie gestört..."  
  
Greed-ler verzog das Gesicht auf die gehauchten Worte, "Was soll das heißen? Natürlich stört es mich, wenn es dir schlecht geht! Ich sehe ja ein das ich Fehler gemacht habe. Es hätte nie so weit kommen dürfen. Ich habe viel zu lange zugelassen das wir uns entfernen. Aber das wird sich ändern! Es wird sich niemand mehr zwischen uns drängen.“, lächelte Greed-ler während er beschwingt seine Visionen von der Zukunft schilderte. Once-ler starrte ihn ungläubig an mit seinen blauen Kulleraugen. Der Schluckauf war weg.

„Wir werden zusammen sein. Immer – so wie früher. Ich werde dich nicht aus den Augen lassen!“, versicherte Greed-ler noch mal.

Langsam zog er sich zurück und legte Once-ler auf die Couch. Er merkte wie angespannt der Kleinere immer noch war. Das Kissen schob er unter Oncies Kopf und holte die Decke, neben der Couch, um seine schwächere Hälfte zuzudecken.

Auch etwas das er noch nie getan hatte. Zögerlich streckte er die Hand aus und strich ein paar schwarze Strähnen aus den lieblichen Gesicht. Er sah so unschuldig und klein aus. Er liebte diese runde Stupsnase mit diesen vielen Sommersprossen. Obwohl Oncies Augen gerötet waren vom Weinen leuchteten sie hell – vielleicht auch gerade deswegen.

Seine Visionen waren großartig. Wenn nichts mehr zwischen Ihnen stand und sie nahe bei einander blieben würden die auch Geistig wieder eine Verbindung herstellen. Er wollte das sie wieder vollständig waren. Er müsste nur etwas Geduld haben. 

„So besser? Sag Bescheid wenn ich doch den Arzt rufen soll – ja?“, frage Greed-ler sanft, dabei schmiegte er sich an denn Jungen ihm liebevoll einen Kuss auf dich Schläfe hauchend, aber Oncie ging gar nicht darauf ein.  
  
"Entfernt? Ich versteh nicht... was meinst du mit nicht aus den Augen lassen....", fragte Once-ler mit heißerer Stimme, dicht an seine Brust gedrückt. Er spürte den warmen Atem an seinem Hals, wie der Kleinere hoch schaute. Verwirrung stand in den blauen Tiefen.   
  


Dunkel kicherte Greed-ler „Na wie ich es sage Babe.“, wisperte er schelmisch, schmiegte seine Nase gegen Once-lers Schläfe. Vorsichtig zog er ihm die Decke bis zum Kinn.

 

„Ich werde alles so organisieren, das du immer an meiner Seite sein wirst! Für die Meetings wird es allerdings etwas schwer werden... aber ich mach das schon.“, meinte er nachdenklich. Greed-ler setzte sich wieder auf. Und meinte neckisch „Vielleicht sollte ich dir ein schönes Halsband anfertigen lassen? Was meinst du?“

Once-ler schluckte seine Augen wahren weit und er schien schnell zu denken. Greed-ler legte eine Hand an Oncies Hals und fuhr den Verband mit seinen Daumen in einer geraden Linie nach. Spürte den Adamsapfel unter der Haut hüpfen. „Ein Kragen und eine Leine.“, knurrte er dunkel und schwül. „Das würde dir gefallen Babe – nicht war?“

 

Oncie blickte zur Seite und zog die Brauen zusammen, seine Wangen wurden rot, unsicher stotterte er „Nei - I...ich weiß nicht...?“

 

„Du musst dich wegen deiner Wünsche nicht schämen.“, versicherte Greed-ler ruhig mit niedriger Stimme.

 

„Ich hab keinen Wunsch geäußert!“, piepste Once-ler mit etwas zu hoher Stimme.

 

„Oh nicht mit deinem Mund - „, schmunzelte Greed-ler auf seinen Jungen hinab, „aber ich weiß was du brauchst. Wir wollen es schließlich beide.“

 

„Ich-“, versuchte Once-ler einen Einwurf aber Greed-ler schüttelte den Kopf und legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen.

 

„Ich weiß du bist noch etwas verwirrt. Aber wenn wir wieder regelmäßig zusammen sind wird sich das geben.“, beteuerte er aber Once-ler sah nicht überzeugt aus.

 

„Du...du musst mich nicht beachten – d...das hört sich kompliziert an. Ich möchte nicht das ...das du dir Umstände machst?...ich... ich kann allein sein...ich bin ..g..glücklich d...damit.“, stotterte Once-ler unsicher immer wieder innehaltend und nach Worten ringend. Sein Gegenstück schien sehr defensiv, vorsichtig und ängstlich, als hätte er angst Greed-ler zu verärgern.

 

In der Tat runzelte er die Stirn auf Oncies Worte – das war ja schlimmer als gedacht! Sein Babe schien ja völlig neben sich zu sein? Was hatten die andern nur getan um Once-ler so zu verwirren und zu korrumpieren!? Oncie konnte nie und nimmer von Glück sprechen wenn er ohne IHN war! Das wäre als würde man seine Arme nicht vermissen !? Als halber Mensch konnte man sich nicht gut fühlen. Greed-ler fühlte sich etwas ratlos und hilflos. … Nun er konnte nicht viel mehr machen als da zu sein und seinen Schatz zu hegen und zu pflegen - nicht?

 

„Wie sollst du bitte alleine glücklich sein?“, er schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein Babe – ich will nichts mehr davon hören! Es ist lieb das du mir keine Umstände machen willst aber das ist wirklich nicht nötig. Ich denn wir haben es verdient glücklich zu sein. Wer wenn nicht wir?“, meinte er noch mal nachdrücklich, bevor er sich erhob.

 

„Tust du das, weil du dich schuldig fühlst?“, wisperte sein Gegenstück zittrig und etwas konfus, er sah nach wie vor verwirrt und erschreckt aus, was Greed-ler nicht verstand.

„Nein. Ich möchte es! Wir möchten es!“

 

„Diese – diese nähe – die ganze Zeit. Das du mich bei dir behältst – ich dachte das ist nur Kurzfristig so.... wegen den...den... Krankenhaus...“

 

Greed-ler fühlte sich etwas Gedrückt und … traurig. Es tat ihm so Leid. Aber er hatte sich entschuldigt – mehrfach. Und jetzt wider er es besser machen!

 

„Nein es ist permanent – ich lasse dich nicht mehr alleine – wie gesagt. Mach dir also keine Sorgen. Alles ist gut.Ich werde jetzt wieder an die Arbeit gehen und du ruhst dich etwas aus!“, warf er noch lässig ein und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, hinter sich hörte er Stoffgeraschel und das sanfte quietschen, von den Polstern, als Once-ler sich bewegte. Als er wieder zu seiner Hälfte sah, hatte dieser die Augen geschlossen und die Nase unter der Decke vergraben. Greed-ler lächelte zufrieden.

 

_Nun ja – zumindest hatten sie ein längeres Gespräch gehabt und ein paar Zärtlichkeiten austauschen können! Das war gut! Ein Fortschritt über denn er sich Freuen sollte._

  
  


Aber es nagte an ihm – _er hatte nicht bemerkt wie gestört und kaputt Once-lers Gefühl zu sich selbst - zu IHNEN war...._

  
  


_Wie hatte **ihm** das nur entgehen können?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man muss bedenken das Greed-ler seine ganz eigene Logik hat!  
> Er würde Once-ler niemals schaden wollen. Bei allem was er tut, ist er überzeugt das Once-ler es auch will, selbst wenn dieser sich wärt oder weigert. Denn selbst wenn Once-ler widersteht, ist das für ihn nur Schauspielerei, um Greed-ler zu gefallen, der das Gefühl von Macht und Dominanz sehr genießt.   
> Für Greed-ler ist Once-ler immer noch ein Teil von ihm, nur eben in einem anderen Körper, aber er glaubt das sie immer noch alle Empfindungen Teilen. Wenn es ihm nicht schlecht geht, geht es Once-ler in seiner Logik auch nicht schlecht.
> 
> Es fällt mir selbst schwer diese Logik immer bei zu behalten, daher kann es sein das Greed-ler manchmal aus dieser Denkart raus rutscht, ohne das es beabsichtigt war - Entschuldigung das für! ^^'
> 
> In der Tat soll Greed im laufe der Geschichte immer mehr Zweifeln und schließlich feststellen, das seine Logik falsch war. Etwas das schrecklich für ihn sein wird. Den in seinen Augen hatte er nur einen einzigen Ausraster, bei dem es wirklich seine volle Absicht war Once-ler zu verletzen. Und das mündete in den Krankenhausaufenthalt.
> 
> Sorry auch wegen der Rechtschreibung - ich habe leider keinen Beta-Leser. ^^''

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich ist es ein Text, mit einer passiven Einführung. Aber ich habe beschlossen die Geschichte in 4 Teile zu gliedern:  
> 1 Der Abgrund  
> 2 Die Klippe  
> 3 Der Weg  
> 4 Der Fels
> 
> Man könnte sagen wir begeben uns Schritt für Schritt aus der Hölle hinaus. Am Ende ist eine Versöhnung geplant. Oder zumindest, der Hinweis darauf. (Aber wer weis schon was es wird, bevor es fertig ist. XD)
> 
> Die Geschichte ist noch nicht fertig, aber der erste Teil ist Passiv. Der zweite Teil ist definitiv aktiv und so gut wie fertig. Der Symmetrie halber wird der vierte Teil vielleicht auch passiv geschrieben sein. Eventuell sogar nicht aus Greed-lers Sicht, sondern aus Once-lers.


End file.
